


Eager to nurse

by Louse



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lactating, Lactation, Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malachite has sustained a reasonable size and amount of stability, and has taken to life in the barn with Peridot.<br/>The fusion is enjoying being pregnant, mostly due to how enthusiastic Peridot is about her milk-filled breasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager to nurse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for messy-gems who honestly has The Best Kinks and is the best sinspiration
> 
> Have I written lactation before? If I did I can't remember, so take this as 'sinner's first lactation fic'. Pointers please? I wanna write more

Malachite grumbled softly, stretching out all six of her limbs as she woke from a nap. The sunbeam that hit her nest was still pleasantly warm on her swollen lower-stomach, shifting position to try and get back to sleep. She’d been found and invited into the temple by the Crystal Gems, assuming she managed to maintain a form that would be an appropriate size for living in the house. 

She’d refused, and opted for the barn instead, she had managed to settle comfortably into a size that was just shy of Pearl’s height, though her odd-shaped body remained. Since moving into the barn, she’d gotten quite comfortable - she’d made herself a nest, right by a spot that allowed sunbeams through most of the day, moved things around to make barn life easier for her odd anatomy, usually lay around in said nest stark naked, and had bedded Peridot more than once.

Not that the green gem seemed to mind fucking her, she’d done it enough times to knock Malachite up after all. Peridot seemed fairly pleased about that particular detail - if not for the fact Malachite was lactating, somewhat excessively. Her breasts were usually sore, and the nipples that had appeared along the underside of her lower abdomen suffered the same kind of feeling.

It was usually Peridot that came to the rescue.

Malachite opened her eyes, feeling a certain green gem climbing into the nest with her, grinning and stretching out a little more as she felt hands gently squeezing her breasts. 

“They look sore...and full…” Peridot commented, giving Malachite’s breasts another gentle squeeze, the fusion chuckling at the sight of the other licking her lips, eyes fixed on her leaking nipples.

“They are.” Malachite confirmed, rolling so she was on her back, exposing her chest to the other, whining softly. “Can you help me?”

Peridot didn’t even hesitate, leaning in and taking one of Malachite’s nipples into her mouth, greedily suckling on it. Malachite winced just a little at first, the sudden aggression sending a twinge of pain through her nipple and breast, but once that subsided she let out a shaky breath, eyes closing again.

She ran her fingers through Peridot’s hair, encouraging the smaller gem to continue nursing, a soft purr starting to rumble from her chest. Her breath hitched a little as Peridot’s tongue rolled over her nipple, one of the smaller gems hands persistently starting to squeeze and massage the breast she was nursing from now, eager to milk it for every last drop.

As the milk began to run dry, Peridot whined gently, only ceasing to suckle when she truly wasn’t getting anything from the nipple. Malachite buried her fingers into Peridot’s hair, gently scratching her scalp, praising her softly.

“You’ve enjoyed that haven’t you?” She removed Peridot’s visor, before leaning to kiss her gem. “Do you want the other one?” A hand moved to squeeze her own breast, milk leaking from the nipple. 

The technician wasted no time in catching the nipple in her mouth and suckling on it, just as greedily as she had the first. Malachite’s hand moved from her breast, her two upper arms wrapping around Peridot and holding her close, one hand on the back of her head, the other pulling the smaller gem up onto her properly to lay over her, then draping over the other’s smaller back to support her.

Peridot was the one purring then, eyes closed blissfully as she nursed, Malachite’s head lifted to watch her. The fusion could feel Peridot’s pleasantly soft stomach starting to swell now, though, and the way Peridot’s suckling began to slow indicated that the smaller gem was getting quite full, but pressed on.

Malachite tried to ease Peridot from her nipple in case she was too full, but the green gem was persistent, determined to finish what she had started. By the time she drained the breast dry, she was panting slightly, and looked somewhat uncomfortable with such a full stomach.  
Malachite moved so she could lay Peridot down in the nest, laying on her side beside the other, her two upper hands petting Peridot’s hair and cheeks, while one of her lower bodys arms reached up, so she could rest a hand on Peridot’s distended stomach and begin rubbing.

Peridot pressed her stomach up into the affection, stomach gurgling a little, and Malachite only chuckled.

“You keep overdoing it.” She commented, a hand moving from Peridot’s hair to run it over the side of her stomach. “You’re getting softer round the belly and thighs with each nursing.”

Peridot only huffed, laying there and enjoying the attention she was getting. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, Malachite doing the same shortly after, cuddled up to her stuffed, adorable little mate.

When Malachite woke again, it was to Peridot shifting to get at the nipples on her lower belly, laughing a little at how determined the little green gem was to nurse. One of the large, lower hands reached up to pat Peridot, before she allowed herself to relax again, purring softly as she spoke.

“Don’t hurt yourself - you wont run out of milk any time soon.”


End file.
